Prom Night
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles decide to party with each other while Chloe and Roger are at the prom.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, her grandparents, and Roger are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Prom Night**

Seventeen year old Chloe Calls was relaxing in a bubble bath. She was planning to go to the prom with her boyfriend Roger Stapleman later that night.

The 24 year old turtles were currently practicing in the dojo. Her grandparents had gone to play bingo and weren't due home for another hour.

Chloe lathered her hair with shampoo and conditioner. She used the showerhead to rinse out her hair.

"Come in," Chloe said when there was a knock on the door. Donny entered the room and Chloe was relieved that the bubbles were covering her.

"Looking forward to the prom tonight?" Donny asked.

"I am but do you need any help in your lab before you go?"

"You can help if you want but I'll be fine."

"Did you and your brothers make any plans for tonight?"

"We've decided to have a guys' night in."

Chloe and Donny chatted for a few more minutes. Eventually, Donny left the room so Chloe could get out of the tub and get dressed.

* * *

The turtles were hanging out in the living room when Chloe entered the room. They were amazed at how beautiful she looked.

Chloe was wearing a purple glittery gown with pink trim and white sandals. She still had her hair and makeup to do.

"You look beautiful," Leo said.

"Roger will be impressed," Raph said.

"I need to do my hair and makeup before he gets here," Chloe said.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Donny asked.

"Not yet," Chloe admitted.

"I'll go make your favorite," Mikey offered.

"Sounds great," Chloe said with a smile and then excused herself and left the room.

* * *

Later, Chloe was sitting at the dining room eating black bean tacos with sparkling grape juice. Just then, Roger entered the room and sat down next to Chloe.

"There's more tacos if you want any," Chloe offered.

"Thanks but I ate before I came here," Roger said.

"I'm really looking forward to the prom."

"I'm glad you agreed to go with me even though you're a high school graduate."

"One that graduated at sixteen."

"That's because you're really bright."

"Sure you don't want a taco?"

On second thought, I'll have one."

* * *

After Chloe and Roger left, the turtles brought out pizza, popcorn, and soda into the living room. Mikey had turned on the stereo which was currently playing dancing music.

"How was bingo?" Leo asked Chloe's grandparents who entered the living room a few minutes later.

"We won free pizza coupons," Grandma Calls said, handing the coupons to each turtle who accepted them and put them in their belts.

"We took some pictures of Chloe and Roger before they left," Donny said.

"Looking forward to seeing those pictures," Grandpa Calls said.

Donny pulled out his Shell Cell and brought up the pictures. Grandma and Grandpa Calls were amazed at how wonderful Chloe and Roger looked.

"If you want, I can text the pictures to your phones," Donny offered.

"That would be great," Grandma Calls said.

"Did you want to join us?" Mikey asked.

"For a little while since we need to go to bed soon," Grandpa Calls replied.

"Feel free to help yourselves to the food and drinks," Raph invited.

Grandma and Grandpa Calls got a plate and they each put a slice of pizza on the plate and some popcorn. Then they each got a can of soda, opened the cans, and took a sip.

"Hopefully Chloe and Roger are having as good a time as we are," Leo said.

"I'm pretty sure they are," Donny said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chloe and Roger were at the prom which was taking place in the school gym at Roger's high school. The two of them were currently holding each other since a slow song was playing.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Roger asked.

"On my 17th birthday you did," Chloe replied with a smile.

"I love you, Chloe Caitlin Calls."

"I love you, too, Roger Frederick Stapleman."

Chloe and Roger kissed on the lips. Then they tightened their hold on each other.

* * *

Later that night, Roger dropped Chloe off at her grandparents' house. She entered the living room and saw Leo sitting on the sofa.

"Where is everyone?" Chloe asked.

"They've already gone to bed," Leo replied.

"I had a great time."

"Glad to hear that."

"Did you do anything while Roger and I were at the prom?"

"My brothers partied with each other and your grandparents joined us for a bit."

"Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"We did."

"I'd better get to bed."

"Same with me."

"Night, Leo."

Night, Chloe."

Leo and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. Then they released each other and headed for their bedrooms.

The End


End file.
